1. Field of Invention
Novel N-substituted-.alpha.-arylazacycloalkylmethanamines compounds useful in treating certain cardiovascular disorders, novel intermediates thereto, and a novel process for the preparation of these compounds are herein disclosed.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Four compounds similar to the compounds of the present invention have been reported. Compounds 1 and 2 are reported in Khim.-Farm. Zh., 1979, 13(1), 47-51 (CA 90:16841x) as having neurotropic activity. ##STR2##
Compound 3 has a Chemical Abstracts registry number (101997-50-6) but no additional information is available. ##STR3##
1-Benzhydryl-N-benzyl-.alpha.-phenyl-2-azetidmemethanamine 4 is disclosed in the British patent 1,517,934 (and German patent 2,548,053) as being a preferred compound useful in the treatment of mammalian obesity. ##STR4##
Compounds related to those of the present invention having the formula ##STR5## where R is aryl, cycloalkyl or loweralkyl; p is 0 or 1; R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are selected independently from H, loweralkyl, phenyl or phenylloweralkyl; B is ##STR6## and D is aryl which are useful in treating cardiac disturbances and are also antihistamines and antisecretory agents are the subject of our U.S. application Ser. No. 154,390 filed on Feb. 2, 1988.